To Win a Dragon
by Silver moonbeams
Summary: Blaise and Draco are in a relationship. Harry wants to make them his. See how he gets them to give him a chance and finally attain what he desires. HP/BZ/DM slash. Written for Jenna McCoy as a B'day present.
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to Jenna McCoy for her birthday. A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Jenna! Hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter and associated characters. . I do not make any profit from these writings.

**Warnings:** This story is SLASH and contains adult themes.

**Pairings: **Harry/Blaise/Draco

Please forgive any mistakes as this story has not been beta'd.

* * *

><p>Part 1<p>

"Well, well, well…look who we have here. It seems golden boy Potter is all alone." Draco drawled, an eyebrow raised in surprise at finding the savior all alone and that too so far away from his normal haunts.

"I was on my way to see professor Slughorn. It is after all our last year at Hogwarts and as such I needed some advice regarding the curriculum to be followed by an independent brewer." Harry stated calmly, not in the least phased to be cornered by two Slytherins.

Two of his favorite Slytherins at that, Harry thought with an inwardly pleased smirk; giving both Draco and Blaise who had just joined them a leisurely once-over, not bothering to hide his blatant perusal.

"Not that it's any of your business, of course." Harry added mockingly, goading the Slytherin to let go of that polished veneer, one eye trained on the soft spoken Slytherin leaning against the far wall, a ways down the corridor.

"Hmph…sucking up to him is not going to get you anywhere Potter."

"You would know all about it, wouldn't you Malfoy?" Harry retorted, a smirk plastered across his face.

He watched in secret delight as Malfoy reddened with indignation. He could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. _Almost._

By this time, Blaise had joined Draco and was almost flanking him. He whispered a few words to him and Draco seemed to calm down almost immediately.

Harry was disappointed to see that he'd failed to get a rise out of the blonde.

Recently it seemed no matter what he did, his eyes were drawn to the blonde and his black haired Italian friend. They seemed joined at the hip and it had not escaped his notice. He'd seen all the small, inconsequential touches, those small smiles shared every now and then and the radiant look that Malfoy was sporting these days.

He'd come to the conclusion that there was something brewing between those two. He'd been obsessed with Malfoy since he was a first year and it hadn't lessened any despite the intervening years. On the contrary, it had taken on a whole new look.

Now his nights were spent wanking to the image of the blonde spread out on his sheets, ripe for the taking.

It hadn't helped any that Blaise had started featuring prominently in his fantasies as well. That one time had been like a slow burning ember and he couldn't get the boy out of his mind.

Of course, once he'd decided what it was that he really wanted, it was easy to make plans to that end. And for now he would be content to prod these two along on the way. He already knew that Zabini was teetering on the edge and it would take him considerably less time to see things his way.

It seemed his prey was unwilling to take the bite.

Draco just sneered at Harry, his face suffused in a blush. He caught hold of Zabini's hand and started to drag him away.

Harry, not wanting to miss such a great opportunity scrambled to find something to say that would get the blonde roaring mad at him and quickly called out to his retreating back, "Too scared to stick around, Malfoy? What would daddy say if he could see you now I wonder…"

And just with that, Draco's body blurred as he whirled around, quicker than the eye could see and socked Harry one in the jaw; leaving behind a stunned Blaise who couldn't believe his eyes.

Harry, not to be outdone, tried to pin Draco and stop him from getting in another lucky shot when Draco almost kneed him in the groin. The close call only seemed to arouse him further and he cursed his libido for making an appearance at the worst possible moment.

Any minute now, his hard cock would end up poking Draco and send him running.

Draco was struggling within his restraining hold, trying to squirm free, rubbing up against him in all the right places, only serving to arouse him more.

Harry countered his every move, trying to keep the blonde from discovering just how turned on he was, thanking his lucky stars that his robes hid everything from view.

"Let go of me, you tosser!" Draco shouted out, enraged to be bested even while trying to fight with Potter.

"Not until you calm down, princess…I don't want you hurting yourself and that is what will happen if you try to hit me again," Harry said calmly, not even seeming out of breath despite the effort it had taken him to subdue Draco.

Draco was simply fuming at the condescending way Harry spoke to him.

As if he was a fragile slip of a girl instead of a boy capable of taking care of himself.

Well, he did have a slight build and _alright_, so he did look a bit effeminate due to his thinness and shoulder length blond hair; but that was no reason for the jerk to treat him so. And if he didn't stop it soon, he was sorely going to regret it. Draco thought to himself with a slightly demented look crossing his face.

The feminine endearment only served to anger him further. The downside was that it also sent shivers down his spine, that silky smooth voice coupled with the strong hold that held him tight within Potter's arms unbearably arousing to him. He knew he had to get out of Potter's arms soon, lest he make a fool of himself. And a Malfoy never made himself look foolish, no matter the circumstance.

Blaise, who up till now, had been simply watching them brawl and enjoying the impromptu show he'd been graced with, caught the look of mischief flitting across Draco's face and knew that it boded ill for the green eyed bespectacled boy hero.

Deciding that his friend didn't need any saving, Blaise leaned back against the stone wall and settled in for the show.

Just as predicted when Potter didn't release Draco the instant he demanded, Draco quick as a fiddle pulled out his wand from its holster and incanted a non-verbal hex, straightening up almost immediately as Potter's hands dropped to his sides and he started giggling.

It took Blaise a minute to understand what had happened and marveled at Draco's ingenuity. He'd cast such a simple spell but he'd made it so that Potter would have to beg Draco to release him from the hex.

The tickling charm was mild but when its non-verbal hex variant was used it was not as simple to get rid of.

Potter was nearly bent over double, hands clutching his sides as he laughed uncontrollably, tears of mirth running down his cheeks.

In between his giggles, Harry rasped out a breathy 'stop' but Draco did not heed it. Knowing Draco would never be satisfied; Blaise cast the counter when he felt as if Potter had learned a lesson, watching as he pulled himself together, a few stray chuckles still escaping his control.

"Bravo, Malfoy. Well done." Harry cheered him, putting Draco back on the defensive.

"Trust you to use a hex rather than to tickle me yourself," he said, mocking the blonde for taking the easy way out.

"Anything's fair as long as it gets the job done, Potter," Draco shot back with a smug smirk on his face, feeling elated that for once he'd got one up over the other boy.

"Hmm…well then what do you say to a bet; tickle me by hand and if I yield within a minute, I lose the bet, but if you yield within a minute, you lose the bet. What do you say to that, Malfoy?

Draco looked at him skeptically, unsure about his motives for proposing such a bet.

Harry could clearly see the wariness in the blonde's eyes and saw Blaise start to say something to dissuade him from accepting the bet.

He certainly didn't want to give him any opportunity to back out; not when he was well within his grasp, and so he taunted him, "Or are you too chicken to try it out?"

"Too scared to come and tickle me yourself?" Harry continued to bait him with a smirk, leaning back against the wall, his posture relaxed.

"You're on Potter! The day I let anyone call me a coward to my face is the day I bend over for you!" Draco shouted, his face flushing in anger at the accusation that he was scared.

Immediately, a satisfied smirk appeared on Harry's face. Blaise seeing that look knew that Potter had an ace up his sleeve and that this bet was not going to go the way Draco wanted it to. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it, now that Draco had gone ahead and shot off his mouth at the brunette. He was always amazed to see the normally cool, collected and reserved blonde totally lose all sense of decorum around Potter. Potter and only Potter brought out this side of Draco's, and frankly even he was turned on by it.

Blaise fervently hoped that Potter did not make good on the prize that Draco had inadvertently set up for the bet, if only because Draco would be humiliated if he lost the bet to Potter and had to follow through with the prize.

But at the back of his mind, he wondered if maybe he should take the brunette up on his offer of changing their relationship. He was certainly a treat to look at now that he'd chucked his old, baggy clothes and those hideous round glasses of his. After all, anyone capable of riling up Draco until he was very nearly incoherent with rage outside a bed would surely be able to make the blonde come undone _on_ the bed. And that was something that he hadn't quite managed yet himself, he thought ruefully.

* * *

><p>Blaise led Draco back to their common room, the blonde in a state of shock and complete denial.<p>

He kept mumbling, "I can't believe I lost the bet."

Blaise simply patted him on the back as he opened the entrance to the common room and led the blonde to a couch and generally refrained from telling him, "I told you so."

Even if he'd warned him, Draco never listened once he'd made up his mind about something. He was like a burr stuck to the horse, completely unshakeable.

Despite everything, he'd managed to hold out for almost 45 seconds before he'd given in. But Potter, that sly snake had managed to hold out for the full one minute. It seemed no matter where Draco tickled, he couldn't evoke a response from him.

Hopefully, this will teach Draco not to take anymore bets against Potter, but knowing him, he wouldn't hold his breath, Blaise thought exasperatedly, a hint of a fond smile on his face as he regarded the blonde and his current situation.

If Blaise was sure of one thing, then it was the fact that Potter had done this on purpose. They had been talking about the blonde and how to get him to give Harry a chance for quite a while now. They'd both noticed the way he always had his eyes stuck to Potter, despite the fact that he was in a consensual and enjoyable relation with Blaise. Draco was too easily riled up when in Potter's presence. That didn't happen if one had absolutely zero interest in the opposite person. He hadn't noticed the way Potter had appraised him as if he was checking him out, but it had not been missed by Blaise's keen eyes.

Blaise was very open; he was not constrained by public views on what was accepted and what was not. It had happened by chance that Potter had cornered him and informed that he was intent on stealing Draco away from him. He'd countered that with another offer, one that allowed him to keep Draco and instead gain another partner; a powerful partner.

Surprisingly, Harry had agreed and had even seemed elated, as if he had just been handed a silver platter with everything that he desired. He hadn't wasted a single second and had Blaise pinned to the wall, those plump red lips crashing down on his. A few expert swipes of his tongue over his closed lips and those hands stroking his sides had him moaning in pleasure; that one sound all the permission needed for Potter to kiss him more _thoroughly._

He had felt Potter's excitement and couldn't believe that he'd spread his legs for him like that. One hand had been clenched in his hair while the other stroked him through the cloth of his trousers, his mouth being thoroughly ravaged by the brunette. Potter's hand had palmed his erection before abruptly nudging a strong thigh between his spread legs and bringing his cock flush against that hard thigh, coaxing him to frot against his leg. He'd been panting and struggling to breathe but Potter had been relentless. He hadn't allowed him to put any space between them and there was no room for rational thought. His hands were as talented as his tongue; they stroked and squeezed and teased him, but ultimately they had brought him to a never before known high and had forced him over into the realm of exquisite pleasure.

He'd never once thought that he would so enjoy being dominated but that's what Potter had done and he hadn't even realized that he'd given up control until after he'd frotted against Potter and climaxed. He had come in his pants in plain sight of anyone who might have walked by that passageway. A Slytherin never did something that could potentially turn embarrassing for him but he had to admit that he'd thoroughly enjoyed being naughty for once.

He'd been given a choice then. Potter had made it plain that he wouldn't accept anything less than full submission from him. He'd also made it clear that he was in this for keeps and that he wouldn't allow Blaise to go easily once he'd agreed to be his. The same would go for Draco. _He_ had to make the decision, Potter had said. He'd also informed him that he wanted them with him of their own volition. He wouldn't make them his until he was sure that that is what they desired.

He'd been left there against the wall after Potter had cleaned them both up with a reminder to contact him once he'd made the decision. When he'd questioned him how he would get Draco to come around and give them both a chance, he'd simply assured him that he would take care of it. All Blaise needed to do was make a decision and contact him.

It seemed now was as good a time as any to give Potter his answer.

* * *

><p>Draco kept replaying the scene in his head. No matter how many times he went over it, he couldn't figure out how he'd lost to Potter.<p>

So fine, tickling manually was tricky but he'd been sure that he would have Potter desperate for relief. Instead he'd stood still as a statue and allowed Draco full liberty over his body and not a single move brought forth a response. Now that he thought about it that should have been his first clue that something was amiss.

_Flashback_

"Get ready to eat dust, Potter. You are going down," Draco said arrogantly, already sure of his win.

Harry simply hummed and said a cryptic, "We'll see, princess."

"And stop calling me that! I am not a princess. Do I look like a girl to you?" Draco questioned angrily. "Blaise, don't you dare answer that!" Draco warned when he saw Blaise was about to open his mouth to say something.

"I just wanted to say that I'll put up the tempus charm and stop it at the end of the minute, in the interest of fair play and all that," Blaise replied mildly, not in the least phased by Draco's demeanor.

"All right then," Draco replied grudgingly.

"Draco, I think you should go first. Any rules, gentlemen?" Blaise asked just to clarify the details of the bet.

"No rules, everything is fair game, the one who yields before the minute is up loses the bet. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Draco fairly radiated impatience.

Blaise cast the tempus and set it to chime at the end of a minute. He readied his wand and with a flick, started it and yelled, "Go!"

Draco quickly approached Potter, who came mid-way to meet him and stood silently, hands held loosely at his sides, an amused glint in his emerald green eyes; as if he was very much going to enjoy having Draco's hands run all over him.

He ran his hands lightly over his body to get a feel for it, giving Potter a false sense of security before suddenly attacking his sides and tickling him. He had Harry laughing within seconds, but the brunette was quite stubborn when he wanted to be.

Draco upped the ante by invading Potter's personal space and almost embracing him, the proximity giving him clearer access to sensitive places like his sides, his belly and underarms.

Potter was giggling softly, twisting and turning this way and that, in a quest to escape those nimble fingers but Draco was having none of it. A particularly sensitive spot had Potter almost crying with laughter but the stubborn sod kept his mouth shut and refused to give in.

Blaise's voice was almost like the crack of thunder when he shouted out "Time!"

Draco's arms were quickly captured by Potter, preventing him from tickling him some more; a smug smirk crossing his face at seeing Draco's almost flabbergasted look.

"How? Wha?" Draco mumbled as he stared at Potter in disbelief, clearly thrown for a loop at the thought that he had managed to hold out for the full one minute.

"You cheated, didn't you?" Draco accused, indignation written across his face as he realized that Potter surely must have cheated in some way.

"Now, now, just because I didn't give in does not in any way mean that I cheated. And how would one cheat such a bet anyways, hmm?" Potter rebuked mildly, though he could see that he was glad at this turn of events.

"I believe it's your turn now. Zabini, do the honors, please." Potter ordered imperiously, not giving the shaken blonde a chance to recover his cool. At Zabini's signal, Potter quickly pulled the unresisting blonde into his arms and with a quick twist had Draco cradled in his arms, back to front. One hand restrained both wrists while the other ran along the sides and flanks of his body.

Not wasting any time, Potter quickly started tickling his sides and ribs, adopting a very random pattern and poking him hard at particularly sensitive spots when Draco least expected it. He was giggling and snorting and struggling but bound as he was within Harry's arms, Draco had very little room to escape those nimble and talented fingers.

Potter had been quick to notice that he tended to protect his stomach every time those questing fingers came close; giving away the crucial knowledge that it was one of his very sensitive spots. Another twist and he restrained Draco's arms behind his back, pulling the blonde close to his chest, he pushed one leg between his parted thighs, spreading them apart on either side of his strong thigh, putting Draco off balance and exposing his front to his hands.

With a few quick flicks of his fingers, he had the bottom few buttons open, revealing pale, smooth skin. Quick, feather-light strokes and unexpected sharp prods had Draco howling in laughter as his most sensitive skin was tickled, his body flushing a bright red from the exertion.

Unable to bear the sensations a second longer, Draco cried out "Stop!"

Draco knew that there were 10 more seconds left and true to form, Potter used it to his advantage as he literally reduced Draco to a shuddering mass, forcing Draco to yield and concede the bet properly.

"Stop…tickling," Draco panted out in between harsh breaths, tears of laughter slipping down his face. "You win!"

Potter slowly released his hands and held Draco loosely in his arms as he tried to catch his breath. A quick flick of his wand and he'd buttoned up Draco's shirt and simply held him, allowing Draco some much needed time to stop panting and take in deep breaths.

A resolved glint in his eyes, Potter let go of him and ordered, "Meet me on the seventh floor, near the tapestry, after dinner at around 8 o' clock. Don't be late." And with that said, Potter had left the two of them gaping after him as he quickly swept past them on the way to Slughorn's office, seemingly intent on getting his work done.

_End Flashback_

Draco was left with the uneasy feeling that he'd just been played. Well, only time would tell if he'd regret this bet, he thought not without a slight hint of fear.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcome. So please review, people!<p>

Part 2 will be updated (hopefully) in a few days!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter and associated characters. . I do not make any profit from these writings.

**Warnings:** This story is SLASH and contains adult themes.

**Pairings: **Harry/Blaise/Draco

**A/N:** I have decided to make this a long story. I don't know how many chapters it is going to be, but we'll see where the story leads me. Also I am so sorry that I have taken so long to post anything, but I promise to try and be a bit more regular with my chapter updates.

Please forgive any mistakes as this story has not been beta'd.

**A BIG THANKS** to all those who have reviewed, as well as to all the people who have this story on their Alerts and Favorites List! Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

Blaise wasn't quite sure where to look for Potter, but he would try all the normal haunts first before trying to look elsewhere. It was almost certain that he would have left Professor Slughorn's office, which meant that he was either headed for Gryffindor Tower, or the Library.

He'd take his chances at the Library before he ventured up to the Tower. Having made up his mind, Blaise quickened his steps and headed off towards the library.

As he made his way to the library, his thoughts revolved around what he was about to do. He knew without a doubt that he was interested; very interested by the mere thought of belonging to the Gryffindor. Oh, he still had his pride, and he could still be as sneaky and deceptive as needed, but there was something to be said about giving in to that kind of power. It had an allure that was very hard to resist. And there was no doubt that Potter had power in spades. He oozed power, and anyone half-way magic sensitive could feel the currents that he sparked off. He was like a store house of power and it called to him. It was very seductive and if Blaise was sure of one thing, it was the fact that he had nothing to lose, and everything to gain, if he accepted Harry as his dominant partner.

Potter wouldn't accept anything less than full submission, from both him and Draco. And although he had been a bit leery at first, he knew that this was too good an opportunity to pass up. Over and above all, Potter had already warned him that he would not let them go, once he had them. Rather than serving as the warning that he had meant it as, it only served to reassure Blaise that Potter wasn't in this for a one-night stand and was instead keen on pursuing a relationship with them. Of course, just because he had nothing to lose, did not in any way mean that he would accept Potter's offer without any safeguards in place. He was a Slytherin and they did not blindly run into the unknown. He had something in mind that would serve as a reassurance…the only drawback being that he wasn't quite sure if Potter would agree to it. And he honestly didn't know if his decision would change even if Potter refused to give him some reassurance (magically speaking).

Then there was Draco to consider. He would prove to be tough to win over. Malfoys were stubborn that way. Logically, he knew that it might take them a bit of hard work (alright, a lot of hard-work) to get Draco to see their point of view and to agree to give them, and their relationship a chance, but today's bet would go a long way in paving the way if Potter played his cards right. And Blaise was determined to make sure that Potter made good use of this opportunity, even if it required that he spill a few secrets concerning Draco to get things rolling the way they wanted.

His thoughts came to an abrupt end as he found himself in front of the entrance to the library. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and entered the library. He glanced around, trying to catch sight of Potter.

He had often seen Potter working at a table tucked into a nook, farthest from the entrance. With that thought in mind, Blaise quietly made his way there. He caught sight of Potter working on some books and scribbling something in the parchment spread out before him and his steps automatically slowed. He was a bit wary of approaching Potter in plain sight. The only saving grace was that the library was relatively empty and this spot wasn't as well known, so there were less people to worry about.

A quick glance around showed that hardly anyone was paying any attention to him and he resumed his slow approach, feigning a casualness that he didn't feel. Stopping right in front of Harry, he cleared his throat lightly to get his attention. He was slightly put out when Potter didn't even look up to see who it was, but was mollified when he heard the quietly, yet firmly issued 'Sit down, Blaise' from Potter. At least Potter had realized who was standing there, even though he'd not deemed it fit to take a glance at him yet. Scraping the chair back, he took a seat silently, and waited for Potter to finish his scribbling.

A few minutes later, Potter finally put away his things and looked at him. "So what brings you here, Blaise? Shouldn't you be with Draco, pacifying him after his loss?"

"Draco doesn't need coddling right now, although he might after tonight's meeting", Blaise hesitated before continuing softly, "Do you still intend to make Draco yours?"

"Wouldn't it be more prudent to ask if I still intend to make you both mine?" Harry asked huskily, his voice causing shivers to run down Blaise's spine. All the blood had rushed south the minute Harry had started speaking and Blaise struggled to focus on what Harry was saying. "Unless you are no longer interested…" Harry trailed off, seemingly unconcerned.

Blaise however, was in a different position altogether. Harry's smooth voice, rich like dark chocolate, sensuously washed over Blaise and he was hard pressed not to given in to the green-eyed wizard too soon. He could feel his cheeks heat up and he tried to adjust himself unobtrusively but his actions spoke louder than words and he knew that Harry was entranced by the fierce red that bloomed over his cheeks. He could feel that intense gaze locked on him, those green eyes smug with satisfaction.

"Well, do you?" Blaise finally questioned, caving in and asking what was in his mind, boldly meeting the knowing eyes of his would be dominant.

"Well, do I what?" Harry asked, feigning ignorance, enjoying the way Blaise squirmed under his intense gaze.

Huffing out a breath, Blaise met his eyes challengingly and asked, "Do you intend to make us both yours properly? Are we just a challenge to you or do you plan on keeping us after you have made us yours?"

"Make no mistake, Blaise. I am not kidding when I say that I will not let you go. Neither you nor Draco, I take care of what is mine and that is exactly what you both would be; mine. Mine to care for, mine to protect and mine to love. There will be no going back once you both are mine. Until that time, you are free to decide against this arrangement, but after that, I make no promises that I will be able to let you go. I am in this for the long run. What remains to be seen, is if you are as well."

Blaise couldn't help but shudder as he heard Harry's promise; Harry's intense gaze not straying from his face even once. Taking in a much needed breath, he calmly stood up, keeping his eyes locked on Harry's. He caught an almost imperceptible sadness in Harry's eyes when he stood up, almost as if he had resigned himself to rejection. In a move more Gryffindor than Slytherin, Blaise quickly walked to Harry's side and straddled him. Harry's hands came up to support him immediately. Placing his hands on his shoulders, he spoke softly yet firmly in Harry's ear, "I want very much to be yours. But being the Slytherin that I am, I do need some reassurance that this is all real and that I am not mistaken in trusting you. For that reason, would you consent to making a vow with me that clears things up for the both of us?" Blaise asked seriously, a part of him nervous that Harry would decline.

The sudden scraping of the chair as Harry pushed back and stood up with him, startled Blaise, but he was gently set on his feet in front of him, harry's hands still resting possessively on his ass cheeks. A tight squeeze and a nudge to the side was all the reply he got, and he watched nervously as Harry quickly packed up his belongings. Feeling oddly cheated that all his efforts were for naught, Blaise moved to walk away, when Harry suddenly turned around and growled out, "Where do you think you're going? We aren't done yet, not by a long shot. You want reassurance, right? Well, you don't need a vow for that; vows can still be broken. I want to give you something that will put your fears to rest. And leave no doubt in your mind as to how serious I am about making you and Draco mine. Admittedly, I had never thought that I would have a chance with both, you and Draco, but I am never one not to take advantage when the opportunity presents itself. _I_ know what I want out of this, and I want _you_ to know what you are getting yourself into with this as well."

Blaise nodded and waited for Harry to lead the way out, trying to calm his racing heartbeat and willing his erection to go away. The only saving grace was that he was wearing robes and so was adequately covered. It would be difficult to walk, but atleast only he and Harry would know the true reasons for it. It certainly didn't seem as if he would get the same, swift relief that he'd gotten the other day, when Harry had brought him completely undone in the middle of the corridor. Ah well, needs must as they say.

A minute later, Harry motioned him to follow and swept out of the library at a fast pace, leaving Blaise to rush to catch up to him.

Ten minutes, and a brisk walk up the winding staircases later, saw Blaise in front of the entrance to Gryffindor tower. He heard Potter speak the password softly and the portrait opened up, revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. His initial reaction was to stay back and wait for Potter to come out; but he quickly discarded that idea when he saw Potter stick his head back out and raise an eyebrow at him in silent challenge. Stepping in with all the composure that he could muster, he tried not to show how nervous he felt entering the lion's den.

It was just not done to enter a rival house's common rooms, especially not when one was a Slytherin, entering Gryffindor. Alright, so a Gryffindor might still be brave (foolish) enough to enter the snake pit, but you could never have accused a Slytherin of doing the same. Well, up until now that is.

If only Draco could see him now, Blaise thought with an inward cringe; knowing him, he would get an earful of vitriol spewed at him by Draco for even contemplating such a thing, let alone going through with it. With a silent sigh, Blaise squared his shoulders and strode after Potter, acting for all the world as though he belonged there. After all, there was a first time for everything.

* * *

><p>OK so next chapter, we see what Harry gives Blaise to reassure him about his intentions. Hopefully, we'll see some Draco action as well. Any thoughts, people? I hope you all liked this chapter! Please leave a review as it really motivates me to write faster!<p>

Silver ^_^


End file.
